


[不限时明恋]18.5章 无责任番外

by Akatsukisho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsukisho/pseuds/Akatsukisho
Summary: A区04号停车位





	[不限时明恋]18.5章 无责任番外

月光透过落地窗洒进室内，在床前止步，床上的薄被还没摊开就被人枕在手臂下，抱着睡着了。  
光裸的脊背在黑暗中如同床边月光一般莹白。  
樱井进门的时候看到的就是这样的场景。  
床上的人累极，睡得很沉却并不舒服，身体的不适让他在睡梦中都皱起了眉头，不时挣动一下，却得不到缓解。  
樱井将手里的东西放在床边的柜子上，挽起衬衫袖子，找到洗手间洗了手，然后走到窗边，把透光的纱帘拉上了。  
“对自己这么随意，明早醒来又得发脾气了。”樱井低声道，“一声不吭离开是为了躲谁呢。”  
睡梦中的人以小腿的一阵抽搐作为对他的回答，樱井看着他的眉头因为抽筋的疼痛越皱越紧，似乎挣扎着要醒来。  
无法，樱井拿过床边柜子上的东西，往自己手里滴了两滴，在手心揉开，产生微微热度，然后按上那只因为疼痛而肌肉紧绷的小腿。  
手下的皮肤比月光还要白，因为沉睡多时泛着微微的凉意，樱井的指节顺着经络一点一点顺过去，有一种自己正用体温捂热一块寒玉的感觉。  
来回数次，指尖触碰的肌肉开始缓缓放松，樱井抬眼看了看沉睡中的人，他的神情像是舒缓了几分，连呼吸都平稳了不少。  
松了口气，再度往手心添了两滴精油，一边把精油在手心揉开一边站起身，而后一只腿支撑，单膝跪在床上，倾身按住床上人的肩膀。  
莹白的背脊在樱井手下泛起水色，樱井面色沉静，掌根着力，双手由脊椎向外推送，十指顺着肌肉走向施力，感受着绷紧的肌肉在他手掌的热度之下逐渐松弛，那人紧锁的眉头展开了不少。  
樱井调整姿势，手掌下移到腰部，五指轻揉腰侧肌肉时，床上的人发出一声不自觉的轻哼，樱井停手，转眼看去，发现刚才稍有展开迹象的眉心又紧拧成一团。  
想来是十分难受了。  
樱井叹气，将掌心贴在后腰处，见没有反应，便渐渐用掌根轻按，而后逐渐加大力度，在十指按揉的时候再度听到了从鼻腔中发出的“哼”声。  
“痒吗？”樱井皱眉，收起十指，只用手掌按揉，床上的人不再发出声音，但樱井一看之下，依然发现了他咬紧的牙关。  
从后腰到双肩，樱井借着重力加大了力度，十指滑过背部整片肌肤，让这样冷感的脊背沾染上了自己的温度。  
“醒了？”  
樱井推着肩颈处肌肉的时候，突然道。  
寂静的房间里没有回答，只是床上的呼吸声突然变重。  
“没醒也好，”樱井喃喃，又添了一次精油，腿一伸在床边坐下，手掌下移，放到大腿上，“不过一场梦境而已。”  
樱井的手从大腿中部向下推移，三次过后，被突然抓住了手腕。  
床上的人翻了个身，仰面躺着，正半睁着眼睛看他，手却没松。  
樱井任他抓着，却没了动作，与他对视。  
僵持片刻，躺着的人轻声说：“做梦？”嗓音带着刚醒的沙哑。  
樱井扬了扬眉，心里想着既然人醒了，他就应该马上离开，这样即使对方再次醒来也只会以为这是一个梦。  
但他没动，反而问了一句：“知道我是谁吗？”  
躺着的人定定地看着他，然后笑了。  
“翔君。”他低声说，嗓音融入夜色中，荡出几分遮遮掩掩的暧昧。  
樱井不说话，床上的人也沉默片刻，才说：“也是，能见到翔君的地方，只能是在梦里了。”  
樱井的心颤动了一下，依然没说话，看着躺着的人单手撑着坐了起来，注视着他的眼睛，慢慢说：“既然是在做梦，那我能不能做一些只有在梦里才能做的事呢。”  
似乎是黑暗给了他勇气，朦胧的月光照下的暗影里，樱井的面容模糊，唯独那双眼睛很亮，仿佛能够看到他心底，又像是给予他肯定。  
樱井动了动嘴唇，没出声，而沉默在这时是最好的催化剂，下一秒，坐在床上的人跪坐起来，接着腿一伸，跨坐在樱井腿上，与他面对面相视。  
“现实中的翔君绝对不会给我这样的机会的。”  
两人距离极近，呼吸相闻，樱井的体温隔着衬衫传了过来，带着古龙水的味道，让他不自觉吸了一口气。  
而后感受到若即若离的胸膛轻微震动：“那么梦里的翔君会怎么做呢？”  
樱井轻声道，气息拂过身上人的唇角，留下一缕暧昧的湿润。  
空气似乎在这个时候变得燥热起来。  
他呼吸乱了，指尖搭在樱井小臂上，垂着眼睛在他唇角轻触一下。  
而后屏息，片刻后才喃喃道：“就是这样。”  
“我做什么都不会反抗。”  
然后他看见面前的翔君笑了，双唇轻轻动了动，送出一个使役句。  
“做你想做的，小松。”  
松本的呼吸骤然变得急促起来，他的指尖颤抖着，抬起手虚虚贴在樱井脸颊，身体往前轻轻一蹭，将两人之间的距离再度缩短，直到唇与唇相接。  
轻轻分离，再接近，唇与唇相触、又分开，一次不能抚平他内心乱涌被黑夜放大的情绪，就一次又一次，从唇角到脸颊，到鼻梁，到眼睛，到额头，再回到柔软干燥的双唇，松本闭上眼睛，呼吸颤抖着印了上去。  
樱井任由他静静贴着，手抚上他的后颈，轻轻按揉着，时而将手指探入后脑轻揉。  
好一会儿，松本只是在樱井唇上轻轻蹭着，像一个小孩急急得到了心爱的玩具，只敢触碰却不敢轻易下手。  
让樱井不自觉笑了，主动张开嘴，轻轻吮吸他的唇瓣，见他怔住了，还在他下唇上轻咬。  
“有配合也有回应，这才是梦境。”  
樱井不紧不慢地吻他，五指始终在他后颈轻揉，使他放松下来，松本渐渐回过神，试探性地张开嘴，便被对方找到机会，长驱直入。  
松本没忍住，“哼”了一声。  
后腰处不知什么时候多了一条手臂，将他固定在樱井怀里，松本裸露的胸膛被樱井身上的衬衫触碰而后紧贴，下身避无可避，随着动作相触、摩擦，将热度传到喉间，两人的喉结都不自觉上下滑动。  
松本下意识挺腰，而后听见耳边一声轻笑，耳根随后就红了起来。  
夜色遮掩之下，清晰的只有相贴的热度。松本能够清晰感受到自己与对方的变化，男人都受不了这样磨人的轻蹭，更何况两人唇舌交缠，让周围的空气都变得粘稠起来。  
他只穿了一条平角内裤，反应直白而热情地抵住樱井，惹得他自己面红耳赤，但一手搭在樱井肩膀上，一手伸到两人相贴的腿间，没管自己，先隔着西装裤揉了揉对方。  
樱井顿时轻“嘶”，更加深入吻他，然后退出来，在他唇边说：“怎么？”  
松本重新吻了回去，唇舌交缠间，手上动作也没有停下，而是顺着裤子包裹下的形状，轻按慢揉，指尖轻触、滑动，变着花样要让对方舒服。  
甚至有些跃跃欲试，指尖搭上了皮带扣。  
“翔君不难受吗…”松本呼吸急促，舔了舔他的下唇，随后下移，沿着下颌，吻过脖颈，搭在肩膀上的手解开衬衫纽扣，让他把吻印在樱井锁骨处。  
下面那只手轻轻揉着他要命的地方，胸前这只却急迫地解着衬衫纽扣，方便松本一路从锁骨吻到胸膛，而后五指轻推，使他躺倒，松本则坐在他胯间俯下身，顺着腹肌的脉络印下一个又一个带着舌尖湿润的吻，樱井的呼吸霎时浊重起来。  
放在松本后颈的手深入他发间，樱井闭着眼睛抚摸，感觉到松本嫌麻烦似的将他的衬衫扯了出来，炽热的呼吸随后喷洒在他极为敏感的地方，樱井睁开眼，同时感到温热的、濡湿的、柔软的舌头，隔着布料温柔触碰蓄势待发的部位。  
樱井揽着他的脖颈，捉住依然在他身上肆虐的手，把松本拉了上来。  
“即使是在做梦，你的胆子也实在太大了一点。”樱井低声道。  
松本舔了舔嘴唇，眼神朦胧，却是撑在他身上，带笑看他。  
“翔君也会怕么。”  
樱井没放开他的手腕，另一只手向下，在松本腿根轻抚，指尖在布料边缘磨蹭片刻，就探了进去。  
“别那样做。”樱井轻声说。  
他的手指若即若离，在松本大腿内侧游移。  
松本忍不住颤抖，支撑住他身体的手臂摇摇欲坠，被樱井摸了摸手腕，而后拦住他的后背，把他揽进怀里。  
“你有更好的方法，但现在…”樱井在他颈侧轻轻一吻，伸手握住了从刚才起一直被冷落的家伙，“先跟着我。”  
松本急喘一声，埋首在樱井颈间，忍不住在他手里挺动，樱井由着他的节奏抚慰他，食指和拇指同时照顾头部，滑过细缝、虎口顺过阳筋时会惹得身上的人轻轻颤栗，双腿绷直，耳边呼吸粗重凌乱，夹杂着喉间轻微破碎的低吟。  
樱井在他颈间断断续续吻着，手上动作不停，同时支起一条腿，轻轻蹭着松本的侧腰。  
身体的快感源源不断，心理满足也层层累计，松本急促喘息，急切地解开樱井的皮带扣，像是寻找发泄的出口，把手伸了进去。  
樱井深吸了一口气，手上动作加快。  
松本却往前挺了挺，隔着一层薄薄的布料碰到了樱井热度惊人的东西，随后照着樱井的手法抚慰他。  
樱井掂了掂他的囊袋，食指中指逗弄了一下，任由他的与自己的缠磨，两人的东西轻轻蹭着，松本压着腰律动，咬着樱井的脖颈，听他抑制不住的粗重喘气。  
于是他开心了，把两人的都收入手心撸动，樱井的手随即覆了上来。  
“舒服吗…”他呢喃道。  
松本能够回答他的只有一声比一声沉重的鼻音，他听不到自己的喘息越来越急促，只能听见樱井越来越无法控制的心跳。  
他们不约而同与对方接吻，黏腻纠缠，鼻息相交，眼角泛着点红，眼中是盈盈水光。  
相贴的肌肤尽是潮湿而温热，樱井抚摸松本的脊背，精油的痕迹早已经消失无踪，如今手下的肌肤不再冰凉，而是如同一块濡湿的暖玉，让人爱不释手。  
松本与樱井几乎同时释放，他闭着眼停顿了片刻，随即更加疯狂地去吻樱井。  
樱井闭眼全盘接收，抱着松本侧过身，轻轻摸了摸他的头发。  
“…梦醒了翔君就不在了。”松本闭眼，双手环住樱井的肩背，收紧。  
他轻声说：“所以让我再抱一会儿。”  
樱井的手顿了顿，长长出了一口气，与他额头相抵。  
“嗯。”


End file.
